Edmund Marchetti
Edmund Marchetti is an Esmeraldan military officer and a war hero of the Stradan War and the Border Wars. He is the commanding officer of Falkair Station, located directly on the Advenan border and holds the rank of Commander. Imperial Legion Command considers him to be a major rising star among their commissioned officers. Biography Marchetti grew up in the slums of Labelle City. From a young age, he worked with his parents at a processing plants. In 5243 he and many other commoners were conscripted by House Labelle (the rulers of Labelle City) to aid with the Stradan War. He received his commission following his heroics at the Battle of Quarta Minor. He later served as a Chief Engineer on the HMS Procyon where he had a considerable rivalry with a young Lieutenant J.G. Orlando Okpoho. Marchetti later transferred to the HMS Daria where he served as executive officer and later as the commanding officer. Marchetti is also a noted career military strategist and a major hero of the Border Wars while commanding the HMS Daria. He is married to Kimberly James and has one son, Kjula Marchetti, named for his best-friend: Kjula of House Jul. He was awarded with his first Krazer Cross (the highest honour in the Empire) in 5257. Personality Edmund or “Eddy” to his friends. Marchetti is polite and well-spoken, but filled with quiet determination. As a junior officer, he was quite unassuming and buried himself in his work. Experience has taught him pride, confidence and skills of command. He is known to be a bit of a maverick who takes risks in battle when the chance of high reward is possible. Coming from a commoner background has given Marchetti a great empathy with the downtrodden of the world. He is deeply sympathetic to those he perceives as oppressed. This has produced a large amount of black-white thinking in his mind, and he can be idealistic to a fault. On the battlefield, he has a reputation for cleverness and ingenuity. He is incredibly cunning and tested at the Academy with an I.Q. of over 180. Physical Description Black human male commoner from Labelle City. Prominent Military and Political Titles Held * Notable Accomplishments *Krazer Cross Recipient *Stradan War Veteran *Border Wars Veteran Timeline *5224: Born in Labelle City as a subject of House Labelle *5234: Third Metal War Begins *5238: Third Metal War Ends. *5243: Stradan War Begins *5243: Conscripted by House Labelle to the Imperial Legion to aid with the Stradan War effort *5243: Undergoes basic training. Test scores indicate that he has an above average aptitude and is assigned the rank of Petty Officer 1st Class *5243: Assigned to Engineering Corps Division *5243: Assigned to HMS Sutton as Boilermaker *5243: Participates in the 'Battle of Qarta Minor' *5243: Promoted to Warrant Officer *5243: Accepted to Legionnaire Officer Training Correspondence *5243: Assigned as HMS Sutton Junior Engineer *5244: Granted a Commission as Ensign *5245: Promoted to Lieutenant Junior Grade *5246: Assigned to HMS Procyon as Engineer. Promoted to Lieutenant. *5246: Participates in the 'Battle of Boy's Bay' *5247: Receives Flight Wings *5248: Transferred to Command Division *5248: Assigned to HMS Daria as Executive Officer. Promoted to Lieutenant Commander. *5248: Participates in the 'Battle of Tired Sea' *5248: Participates in the 'Battle of Port Bayeux' *5249: Assigned as HMS Daria Commanding Officer. *5249: Marries Kimberly James *5249: Participates in the 'Battle of Larkstonia Flats'. *5249: Participates in the 'Battle of Esmeralda Prime' *5250: Stradan War Ceasefire Reached. *5251: Transferred to Engineering Corps Division *5251: Assigned to Sodraas Shipyards as Commanding Officer. *5253: Promoted to Commander *5255: The Border Wars Breakout *5255: Transferred to Command Division *5255: Assigned to HMS Daria as Commanding Officer *5255: Participates in the 'Judgement Day Three Week Border War' *5255: Participates in the 'Narvy Two Week Border War' *5256: Participates in the 'Vincy Two Week Border War' *5256: Participates in the 'Tan Five Week Border War' *5257: Participates in the 'Jidaimono Four Week Border War' *5257: Participates in the 'Chaeronea Six Month Border war' *5257: Decorated with Krazer Cross by Emperor Tull X *5258: Participates in the 'Nigeb 48 Hour Border War' *5258: Participates in the 'Rehteg Eight Week Border War' *5259: Participates in the 'Nedeed Two Day Border War' *5259: Participates in the 'Edujactia Five Day Border War' *5259: Participates in the 'Nonnel Eight Week Border War' *5260: Borders Wars End *5261: Assigned to Falkair Station as Commanding Officer *5262: Son, Kjula Marchetti, born on Falkair Station Category:Humans Category:Commoners Category:Officers Category:Main Characters Category:Labelle City Category:Krazer Cross recipients Category:Falkair Station personnel Category:HMS Daria personnel Category:HMS Procyon personnel Category:HMS Sutton personnel Category:Enlisted Personnel Category:Sodraas Shipyards personnel Category:Pilots Category:Stradan War Veterans Category:Border Wars Veterans Category:North Folk Category:Legionnaires Category:House Labelle Subjects